Fort Protection
by BattalionWars
Summary: A Battalion Wars story. The Western Frontier and the Tundran Territories must guard a fort.
1. Chapter 1: Fort Beta

**Fort Protection**

Chapter One: Fort Beta

This is a Battalion Wars story, as you might know. I didn't see any of these stories at all, so I decided to start this section. So without further ado, I present to you, Fort Protection.

Note: This takes place not soon after the Western Frontier and the Tundran Territories join forces.

It was a quiet hot day over the fort Beta. Beta was a very old fort built by the Western Frontier when they just formed. The fort was mainly used for developing battle plans and stationing troops there to mine Nerocite. But ever since the Xylvanian attack on the Tundrans and the Frontiers it has been under heavy invasion. If it weren't for the troops stationed next to it, the fort would have been an enemy fort by now.

Fort Beta couldn't really be described as a classy fort, or even an average one. It was very old. The fort wasn't painted so it was just a white marble. The fort had some chipping from made from fierce storms. The fort even had a big hole in the back from an artillery attack. It had two bomb shelters in the shape of arches. They weren't well constructed. All you had to do was walk in and that was it. Some of the bombs could come in, but maybe one or two during a full bombing run. The only thing that showed sign of advanced technology was a radio tower built into the fort. Other than that it was just a normal fort.

The surroundings of Fort Beta looked scarce. It only had couple of sandbags for protection during battle and five machine gun bunkers, who look like they just came out of a very intense firefight, but still worked like it was just invented.

This is Fort Beta.


	2. Chapter 2: The Armies Arrive

Chapter 2: The Army

Since the Xylvanian attack, war has been declared. Since this has happened, Nerocite is needed to power the war machines. Fort Beta is right next to a big Nerocite mining facility and would be very valuable to whoever controls it.

Because of this it is under heavy fire by the Xylvanians. The Frontier has managed to keep it under their control, but barely. This is because it guarded by near by gunships and bombers who originally guarded the Nerocite mine at the same time. No ground forces helped guard it, but ever sine the surprise Xylvanian attack all pilots and their crew, along with their air vehicle, must report to Frontier headquarters to discuss new air tactics with their new allies, the Tundrans. While this is happening, the Tundrans and the Frontiers have both sent ground troops to guard Fort Beta.

Twenty-two Transport Copters landed in front of Fort Beta. Eleven were Frontier while the others were Tundran. The troops jumped out by the sixes. They had a serious face, as if they were about to go up against the world. The vehicles then came out. In total there were 132 soldiers ready to battle and twenty-two vehicles ready to defend. There were 154 units in total; 77 units on the Frontier team and 77 units on the Tundran team. The units were as shown:

Infantry:

50 Rifle Grunts, twenty-five for each army.

20 Flame Vets, ten for each army.

20 Assault Vets, ten for each army.

18 Bazooka Vets, nine for each army.

24 Mortar Vets, twelve for each army.

Vehicles:

10 Light Tanks, five for each army.

10 Heavy Tanks, four for the Frontier army, six for the Tundran Army.

2 Artillery vehicles, both for the Western Frontier Army.

These were the units sent to guard Fort Beta.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gathering

**Chapter 5: Reform**

They all stood there, Buzz, Kyle, and Ace looking into the distance. They all came from different backgrounds.

Buzz: Son of the Great Bizzy who was trained relentlessly, day in and day out, in the field of combat. Buzz was offered a position to be a personal bodyguard of Tsar Gogi, but refused. The field was his second home.

Kyle: A young boy who is rumored to be the youngest solider drafted in the recent history of the Tundran Territories. He was chosen based on his bravery, strategic value, and kindness. He became an orphan at the age of 7 and since then trained himself in the field of combat.

Ace: Coronel Austin's "second" son. In case of an emergency the Frontier COs had to pick and train one person to carry on their legacy. Ace had gotten straight A's through college and quickly became one of the world's top and finest engineers. It goes without saying that Austin picked him because of their similar backgrounds.

All three stood, side by side; the new leaders of this battalion. Even though Buzz had a deep hatred for everything Frontier, he decided to work with Ace. Kyle thought he was ok, so Buzz decided to trust him…for now.

"So what now?" Buzz said as he scratched his shaven chin casually.

"We reform," Ace said. "Our losses we're two tremendous for our first wave. We need to even out our strengths and weaknesses."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked with a sense of confusion and curiosity in his voice.

"Well for one, we our low on flame vets. We should get a couple of rifle grunts to go down and find some flamethrowers that weren't damaged in the onslaught."

"I'll order them too." Buzz said without any emotion.

"We also need to fill out those remaining bunkers." Ace added.

"…and the most important task: uniting our battalion."

The three soldiers looked at the sun setting in the distance. Each of them secretly prayed that another attack would not come during the night. Especially a bombing run. Why didn't the COs deploy Anti-Air support? Who destroyed the Radio tower? Those questions would need answers, but not now. Now was the time to do exactly as Ace said: Reform.

As the three soldiers turned away, they could see that a blob of red and green had been formed, both on the opposite sides of the base. It seemed they had their work cut out for them.

"Alright, guys! Like it or not, we're your new COs. Listen to us and they'll be no problems!" Buzz spat.

The soldiers looked at Buzz and smiled. A couple of them even cheered…on the red side. While the Frontier just look at Buzz with a deep hatred.

"This is an uneven leadership. I demand that another Frontier become a CO immediately!" A Frontier Assault Vet spoke up. This was followed by sporadic cheers on the Frontier side.

"Then how about you," Ace said. "Join us."

The assault vet calmly walked up to Ace until she was about a couple of inches away from his face.

"I accept your offer, sir!" The assault vet stated with a change of tone in his voice.

"State your name, ma'am.

"Sergeant Alice, reporting for duty!"

"Very good. Alice, tell these fine men and women to man the other three bunkers."

"and a couple of you rifle grunts go down to the beach and find some working flame throwers, particularly those belonging to the Xylvania's, we need to find out what that green stuff was." Kyle added.

Alice barked the orders in a way that seemed calm, but with power at the same time. Both sides eventually did as they were told. Two Frontier and a Tundran ran to the remaining, unoccupied, dirty, dusty, damaged, bunkers. While a couple of rifle grunts ran down to the beach and looked for any sign of working flame throwers. Ace looked at the two sides. Slowly they merged into one great big mess of red and green. Ace smiled. He had no idea what just happened, but he knew that the Tundrans and the Frontier we're united. That's all that mattered at this point.

Hours past. The crisp, cool evening turned into a cold night. The rifle grunts had found around 20 flamethrowers, with 5 of them belonging to the Xylvanians. The rifle grunts quickly picked up the guns and fuel tanks and marched back towards the fort. One of the rifle grunts handed the strange gun to Kyle. It looked to be similar to the Frontier's flamethrowers. However upon further inspection, Kyle figured out that the fuel tank contained Ghosgene gas which when used, could eat up people's skin in a matter of seconds. They were using Acid Gas. Oh, boy. This could mean trouble.

Kyle decided to converse with Buzz, Ace, and Alice briefly. He told them about the Acid Gas. Ace seemed intrigued, Buzz seemed eager, and Alice just seemed to be unfeeling. They decided to talk more about this in the morning. Kyle motioned for the rifle grunts stationed in the bunkers to come inside the fort to sleep. However before he did that, he told a couple of assault vets to bring the scrapped metal which was left on the battlefield to him. Once done, Kyle began wielding them together. He quickly carried the wielded piece of metal and wielded it on to the hole that was made from the artillery barrage a while back. Good as new, he thought and with that he and the other leaders went inside their respective tents and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day and would bring a new challenge. A challenge, Kyle thought, that they would be prepared for.

**Logistics Report:**

**Rifle Vets:** Frontier-12, Tundran-14

**Flame/Acid Gas Vets**: Frontier-15, Tundran-12

**Assault Vets**: Frontier-10; Tundran-10

**Bazooka Vets**: Frontier-6; Tundran-6 (5) (one injured, currently away)

**Mortar Vets**: Frontier-12; Tundran-12

**Light Tanks**: Frontier-9 (8) (one damaged, currently away); Tundran-9

**Heavy Tanks**: Frontier-4; Tundran-6

**Artillery**: Frontier-2; Tundran-0

**Total**: 119 Units


	4. Chapter 4: The First Attack

Chapter 4: The First Attack

While the bazooka vet was still in the fort, wondering what was happening. Buzz and a couple of Tundran soldiers around him saw the incoming Transport Copters.

"Great," Buzz sighed. "More recons." Buzz gripped his Groundhog 50mm Parabolic Grenade Launcher and began charging his mortar shell.

"Um…that won't do any good buzz. It's not like a mortar shell can travel fifty yards, and if it could, it's not like it could wipe out the whole enemy battalion. Let's get the Frontier Artillery to shell them." Buzz's friend, who was a flame vet, suggested.

"No way, Kyle," Buzz scolded. "There's no way, I'm working with those idiotic Artillery."

"Come on," Kyle retaliated. "We have Artillery; we might else well use them."

Buzz ignored Kyle's perfect logic. He was to busy studying the Transport Copters, which were now unloading there cargo. They came out one by one. All of them were of different variety. Rifle grunts, assault vets, bazooka vets, mortar vets, flame vets, and two light tanks. Once they were all our, they formed one big offensive line and ran (or drove if it was a tank) toward the antique, primitive, dull fort.

"We've got company at 12:00." The pilot of the damaged tank yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked forward. Sure enough, the enemy battalion was on there way to Fort Beta. The Artillery knew what to do. The people, who took aim, locked on to the battalion and shot a fiery shell.

Boom! The blast was so powerful; it caused the Artillery units to recoil. The shells flew through the air in an arch formation.

Boom!

The shells hit somewhere in the huddle mass of the enemy battalion. The sea of blue soldiers were now scattered throughout the beach. Buzz surveyed the damage. It looked like two of the light tanks were now badly damaged, and six rifle grunts and two flame vets were now completely obliterated corpses.

"Okay, I want bazooka vets to take on the tanks while the flame vets deal with the infantry." A person said.

Everyone turned to see where the voice was coming from. Was this guy trying to become leader or something? Everyone turned around and saw a small rifle grunt standing on top of a couple of sand bags stacked up high.

"My name is Ace," the rifle grunt named Ace said. "I want five rifle grunts, to take control of those machine gun bunkers. Come on, let's go." Ace screamed as he clapped his hands.

Many of the soldiers just stared at Ace, some did what he asked, and some were still staring at the landscape, despite the impending attack. Suddenly, Ace broke the silence again.

"Look, I don't want to be the leader. I'm not really leader material, but someone needs to pulls us together. We have to work together; we might else well do it cooperatively.

The soldiers thought for a minute. Was this solider in green named Ace right? Would they have to quit bickering and work side by side? Apparently so, because the enemy army was now half way up the beach. Two rifle grunts ran up to the remaining machine gun bunkers and prepared to shoot the incoming soldiers. Meanwhile, the bazooka vets ran toward the light tanks while the flame vets back them up.

The sea of green, red, and blue soon merged into a bigger sea of a mixture between green, red, and blue.

Flame could be seen, weather it be orange or green, burning troops and giving off smoke. Explosions could be heard and seen, lighting up the humid, evening sky. Fire from the guns of rifle grunts splintered throughout the vicinity of the fort. The sea was thinning more and more as the noise and violence increased.

Boom!

Both light tanks exploded in a fiery rage, killing any solider that was unlucky enough to be near by. Soon the noise died down as well as the huddled mass of soldiers. All that was left was debris, broken guns, bullets, and badly mutilated corpses. However, in between all this was a Tundran Bazooka vet down on its last legs.

"Help…me…" She managed to force out.

Several grunts ran down the beach and picked up the Tundran Bazooka vet. She had a broken right leg. They rushed her inside the fort laid her down against the soft, yellow sand. Everyone crowded around her, expect for those who were in the machine gun bunkers, anticipating another attack.

"We need some medical assistance."

"Call some!"

"We can't the radio tower won't work." The bazooka vet said.

"We'll go get help then."

"There's a medical center near a factory twenty-five miles away from here. Kyle said.

"Who will take her?"

"I will." The driver of the damaged Frontier tank spoke up.

"Huh?"

"I'll put the Tundran in my tank and head toward the factory. My tank won't be any good in battle so I might else well make it a transportation device."

"You will do no such thing," Buzz bellowed. "I want Shelli to be escorted by a Tundran, not a cowboy.

"Too bad, I'm doing it!"

"No, you're not!"

Buzz pulled the trigger of his Groundhog. A fiery ball hurled out of the gun and toward the driver. He wouldn't have been dead if it weren't for Ace grabbing him out of the way.

"This driver will drive the Tundran to the Factory. What's your name solider?"

"Private Hazard," Squeaked the rifle grunt.

"Well Hazard I want you to take good care of that Tundran. That's an order, solider."

"Who made you boss?" Buzz snorted.

"I'm Colonel Ace." Ace said as he pulled the Colonel badge out of his shirt.

"Colonel?" Shouldn't you be with Herman and Marshall Nova?" Inquired Kyle.

"Nope, I wanted to fight among my soldiers. I'm normally a coach in training exercises. I was never a solider my self. Anyway, get going Hazard.

Hazard scurried over to his tank and is crew. They quickly went into their respective positions within the tank and drove into the fort. Several rifle grunts loaded Shelli into the empty machine gun mount.

"I hope you don't mind shooting hostiles along the way." Hazard said sheepishly.

"No problem, as long as I don't have to walk." Shelli joked.

Kyle thought for a while. A tank was leaving. A tank was leaving…to go to the factory. Suddenly, Kyle yelled out another piece of wisdom.

"Bring an anti-air vehicle when you get back."

"No problem." Hazard said.

The tank's crew then waved goodbye as the tank left the fort and made it's way across the beach, heading towards the factory. Meanwhile Kyle, counted all of the units. When he was done, he came up with a gruesome total.

Rifle Vets: Frontier 20; Tundran; 19

Flame Vets: Frontier 5; Tundran 7

Assault Vets: Frontier 10; Tundran 10

Bazooka Vets: Frontier 6; Tundran 6

Mortar Vets: Frontier 12; Tundran 12

Light Tanks: Frontier 9 (one damaged and currently away); Tundran 9 

Heavy Tanks: Frontier 4; Tundran 6 

Artillery: Frontier 2; Tundran 0 

Total: 119 Units


	5. Chapter 5: Reform

**Chapter 5: Reform**

They all stood there, Buzz, Kyle, and Ace looking into the distance. They all came from different backgrounds.

Buzz: Son of the Great Bizzy who was trained relentlessly, day in and day out, in the field of combat. Buzz was offered a position to be a personal bodyguard of Tsar Gogi, but refused. The field was his second home.

Kyle: A young boy who is rumored to be the youngest solider drafted in the recent history of the Tundran Territories. He was chosen based on his bravery, strategic value, and kindness. He became an orphan at the age of 7 and since then trained himself in the field of combat.

Ace: Coronel Austin's "second" son. In case of an emergency the Frontier COs had to pick and train one person to carry on their legacy. Ace had gotten straight A's through college and quickly became one of the world's top and finest engineers. It goes without saying that Austin picked him because of their similar backgrounds.

All three stood, side by side; the new leaders of this battalion. Even though Buzz had a deep hatred for everything Frontier, he decided to work with Ace. Kyle thought he was ok, so Buzz decided to trust him…for now.

"So what now?" Buzz said as he scratched his shaven chin casually.

"We reform," Ace said. "Our losses we're two tremendous for our first wave. We need to even out our strengths and weaknesses."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked with a sense of confusion and curiosity in his voice.

"Well for one, we our low on flame vets. We should get a couple of rifle grunts to go down and find some flamethrowers that weren't damaged in the onslaught."

"I'll order them too." Buzz said without any emotion.

"We also need to fill out those remaining bunkers." Ace added.

"…and the most important task: uniting our battalion."

The three soldiers looked at the sun setting in the distance. Each of them secretly prayed that another attack would not come during the night. Especially a bombing run. Why didn't the COs deploy Anti-Air support? Who destroyed the Radio tower? Those questions would need answers, but not now. Now was the time to do exactly as Ace said: Reform.

As the three soldiers turned away, they could see that a blob of red and green had been formed, both on the opposite sides of the base. It seemed they had their work cut out for them.

"Alright, guys! Like it or not, we're your new COs. Listen to us and they'll be no problems!" Buzz spat.

The soldiers looked at Buzz and smiled. A couple of them even cheered…on the red side. While the Frontier just look at Buzz with a deep hatred.

"This is an uneven leadership. I demand that another Frontier become a CO immediately!" A Frontier Assault Vet spoke up. This was followed by sporadic cheers on the Frontier side.

"Then how about you," Ace said. "Join us."

The assault vet calmly walked up to Ace until she was about a couple of inches away from his face.

"I accept your offer, sir!" The assault vet stated with a change of tone in his voice.

"State your name, ma'am.

"Sergeant Alice, reporting for duty!"

"Very good. Alice, tell these fine men and women to man the other three bunkers."

"and a couple of you rifle grunts go down to the beach and find some working flame throwers, particularly those belonging to the Xylvania's, we need to find out what that green stuff was." Kyle added.

Alice barked the orders in a way that seemed calm, but with power at the same time. Both sides eventually did as they were told. Two Frontier and a Tundran ran to the remaining, unoccupied, dirty, dusty, damaged, bunkers. While a couple of rifle grunts ran down to the beach and looked for any sign of working flame throwers. Ace looked at the two sides. Slowly they merged into one great big mess of red and green. Ace smiled. He had no idea what just happened, but he knew that the Tundrans and the Frontier we're united. That's all that mattered at this point.

Hours past. The crisp, cool evening turned into a cold night. The rifle grunts had found around 20 flamethrowers, with 5 of them belonging to the Xylvanians. The rifle grunts quickly picked up the guns and fuel tanks and marched back towards the fort. One of the rifle grunts handed the strange gun to Kyle. It looked to be similar to the Frontier's flamethrowers. However upon further inspection, Kyle figured out that the fuel tank contained Ghosgene gas which when used, could eat up people's skin in a matter of seconds. They were using Acid Gas. Oh, boy. This could mean trouble.

Kyle decided to converse with Buzz, Ace, and Alice briefly. He told them about the Acid Gas. Ace seemed intrigued, Buzz seemed eager, and Alice just seemed to be unfeeling. They decided to talk more about this in the morning. Kyle motioned for the rifle grunts stationed in the bunkers to come inside the fort to sleep. However before he did that, he told a couple of assault vets to bring the scrapped metal which was left on the battlefield to him. Once done, Kyle began wielding them together. He quickly carried the wielded piece of metal and wielded it on to the hole that was made from the artillery barrage a while back. Good as new, he thought and with that he and the other leaders went inside their respective tents and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day and would bring a new challenge. A challenge, Kyle thought, that they would be prepared for.

**Logistics Report:**

**Rifle Vets:** Frontier-12, Tundran-14

**Flame/Acid Gas Vets**: Frontier-15, Tundran-12

**Assault Vets**: Frontier-10; Tundran-10

**Bazooka Vets**: Frontier-6; Tundran-6 (5) (one injured, currently away)

**Mortar Vets**: Frontier-12; Tundran-12

**Light Tanks**: Frontier-9 (8) (one damaged, currently away); Tundran-9

**Heavy Tanks**: Frontier-4; Tundran-6

**Artillery**: Frontier-2; Tundran-0

**Total**: 119 Units


	6. Chapter 6: Second Wave, Attack!

**Chapter 6: Second Wave, Attack!**

**Boom! Crash! Bang!**

The fort seemed to be rattled by the battle that was going on outside its walls. Wait a minute, a battle was going on. Kyle quickly woke up and got out of his tent. He looked around him. Though the sun was rising and Kyle could barely see what was in front of him, he could make out that everyone who slept inside the fort was already out on the battlefield, that was of course, everyone, but Buzz and him. Kyle quickly ran over to Ace's and Alice's tent. There he saw Alice sleeping like a baby while Ace was nowhere to be found. Could he be out directing the soldiers? Or could he be fighting with them? There was only one way to find out.

"Alice, wake up!" Kyle said with tension in his voice as he nudged the sleeping assault vet.

Alice's eyes opened and instantly she woke up. As if she we're a machine that had just been given fresh Nerocite.

**BOOM!**

Another explosion. It sounded as if a vehicle just exploded. Let's hope it isn't ours, Kyle thought.

"Where's Ace? He must be on the battlefield, I hope he's ok."

Alice quickly grabbed her Assault gear and ran out of the tent and on to the battlefield, leaving Kyle to wake up Buzz.

As soon as Alice came out of the wide open doors of the fort, she was hit in the face with intense heat…but how was that possible. It was the same temperature inside as it was out. Soon she got her answer. To her right was a dead Xylvanian whose dead, cold, unfeeling hand managed to still pull the trigger of his Acid Gas gun even in death. Alice quickly maneuvered around the gas and took the man's dead fingers off of the trigger. The gun stopped spraying it's deadly gas immediately after.

"That was a close one."

Alice looked up and saw one of the most horrid displays in her 2 years of service. She knew it wasn't much, but still. Dead bodies scattered across the beach. Flame vets being incinerated by Acid Gas troops and vice versa. Assault vets shooting at the hordes of enemies with the troops in the bunkers backing them up. Speaking of the bunkers, they looked more damaged than they did when they arrived at the fort. However, they seemed to be working in tip-top condition as one just killed an enemy light tank.

"Good," Alice said to herself, "Now to find Ace."

Alice scanned the background looking for any signs of Ace. It was so hard. There were so many Rifle Grunts. Finally he spotted Ace. He seemed to be inside an Artillery directing it on what to do. Alice looked around again. She spotted the other Artillery, whose parts seemed to be scattered around a big black spot in the ground.

Great, she thought, we only have one left. Why didn't Ace wake us up? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a gruff war cry.

"YEAH! I'm ready to kick some ass!"

No mistake, that was Buzz. He ran out of the fort running with his finger on the trigger of his Groundhog. He shot a mortar into the air. It arched over and hit a rifle grunt square in the face. The rifle grunt did a short flip and landed in the sand face down.

He didn't get back up.

Buzz fired several more mortar shots; all of which flew gracefully into the air and landed crudely, each and every one hitting their mark. Alice just smiled. She was like that when she was young, but Buzz had to be at least a decade younger than her. It was ironic.

Following Buzz, Kyle quickly ran up to Alice, short and out of breath. When he caught it, he began barking orders.

"Rifle grunts over here, assaults scatter, heavy tanks move forward! I want flame vets and bazooka vets to back them up. Let's move, move, move!"

It seemed no one did anything Kyle commanded. We're they being rebellious? No. The battle was over. Save for a few rifle grunts that we're being handled by the bunkers, the beach was clear of any hostilities.

"Damn!"

Suddenly everyone gathered around Ace. They took him out of the cockpit of the last Artillery vehicle and raised him up in the air like a true hero. Even the Tundrans respected what he had done.

"Three cheers for Ace. Hip, hip…"

"HOORAY!"

"Hip, hip…"

"HOORAY!"

"Hip, hip…"

"HOOOOOOOOORAY!"

Buzz slowly made his way back to where Alice and Kyle we're standing. He had a big smile on his face.

"Another day, another firefight!" Buzz pumped his fists into the air.

"You seem happy."

"Yea well, I finally got some action. I just assumed that Ace took care of all of the strategy and stuff, so I decided to fight alongside my men. You guys should try it, it's fun.

Kyle and Alice didn't say anything. Kyle in fact looked to sheepish to say anything.

"So what now?" Buzz asked, yet again.

Buzz, Alice, and Kyle heard footsteps. They turned in the direction it was coming from. Ace was walking toward him. He seemed to have a weary smile. Whether it was from the exhaustion of the recent firefight, or fatigue from lack of sleep, they couldn't tell.

"That was a close one," Ace said wary. "I thought we were going to be finished."

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Kyle asked impatiently.

"I woke up when the fight was well underway. I thought I didn't have time to wake you guys up. I needed to lead now and I couldn't be distracted by the slightest problem."

"Oh, so we're problems now." Buzz spat. His cheery mood had seemed to disappeared as fast he got it. "Well, like it or not, all of us need to lead not just you. Then again, you're apart of the Frontier army. Everyman for themselves."

"Calm down Buzz," Alice said sternly. "No Frontier CO I know would ever work alone."

Alice gave Ace a dirty look.

"Now guys, he did lead us to victory despite the fact that I hate him for what he did as well."

"Look, I'll wake you guys up next time."

"You're shrugging this off as if it isn't a big deal." Kyle retorted.

"It isn't." Ace said.

Soon the argument escalated. Nearby infantry joined the argument claiming that Ace was correct on not to wake up the other leaders while at the same time they claimed that the loss of life would be less if Ace had woken up the other leaders. Eventually another Tundran vs. Frontier war was about to break out when Kyle pointed into the sky.

"Look!" He said astonished.

Everyone looked. It has hard to see because of the sun just now rising, but they could see it. It flew over them like an omen. Some of the infantry had dealt with it before during the last fight between the Tundran and the Frontier before they became allies. Everyone instantly dropped their weapons. It wasn't like they could win against the flying omen.

Up in the sky, flying above them was an Xylvanian bomber…and they were totally defenseless against it.

"We're doomed" Said Kyle.

**Logistics Report:**

**Rifle Vets:** Frontier-9, Tundran-7

**Flame/Acid Gas Vets**: Frontier-12, Tundran-12

**Assault Vets**: Frontier-10; Tundran-10

**Bazooka Vets**: Frontier-6; Tundran-6 (5) (one injured, currently away)

**Mortar Vets**: Frontier-12; Tundran-11

**Light Tanks**: Frontier-3 (2) (one damaged, currently away); Tundran-7

**Heavy Tanks**: Frontier-2; Tundran-5

**Artillery**: Frontier-1; Tundran-0

**Total**: 92 Units; 90 at base, 2 away


	7. Chapter 7: The Medical Center

**Chapter 7: The Medical Center**

It had been nearly a day and Private Hazard and Shelli we're still on the road to the medical center. Through that time Hazard and Shelli became fast friends. They're love for rocket powered grenades and armored vehicles made them that way.

It was weird. A Tundran and a Frontier, working side by side? It was indeed, true. They depended on each other. Shelli needed a ride to get help while Hazard needed someone to talk to. Sure Shelli depended on Hazard more, but that didn't matter.

Throughout the night they had encountered no resistance. Hazard stayed up all night to drive and Shelli offered to stay up with him however she fell asleep after an hour of declaring that. When she awoke she found out that she was nowhere near the medical center in which, she was aghast.

"Wow, we're still not there yet."

"Not yet…sadly."

"This is taking forever." She sounded annoyed.

"Tell me about. I've been up all night and we still haven't gotten there. Maybe it wasn't 25 miles. Maybe it was 250."

"Well, can you step on it?" Shelli said with even more annoyance in her voice.

"I wish, but this thing will only go 15 after the accident."

Shelli sighed. "Oh well, it will make all the difference when we get there."

"You betcha."

"Who are do you think you are? Plain Sarah?"

Suddenly, they saw it. A white building with blue pexi-glasses as windows surrounding the whole entire 3 story building expect the door way and a weird arch-way that looked to be a hanger to hold vehicles. A mechanical oasis in a dry desert.

This was more than a medical center. It looked to be a full on fledged fort. Hazard looked at the flag occupying a space a couple of feet away from the doorstep.

It was a Tundran flag.

He gulped. Would they allow him in? Would they give him service? He was about to find out soon enough.

"Wow," Shelli said in amazement. "This looks freaking amazing. What do you think, Hazard."

Hazard didn't say anything for the first few seconds then managed to come up with a semi-good lie.

"Uh…yea."

They approached the building. Hazard couldn't find a place to park so he parked outside of the closed door of the metallic hanger. Hazard then jumped out of the cockpit and turned to Shelia.

"You wait here. I'll call for someone to help me."

"Ok." Shelia said smiling.

Hazard then turned to the building that lay before him. He gulped. He hoped that they would accept him, regardless of his nationality. He approached the door. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, opened the door, and walked right in.

Inside the building the atmosphere felt humid. Then again they were in the desert. The building was lit up by rectangular florescent lights. Nothing, but the view of the desert surrounded him with a pathway of white marble tiles to guide him. He began to follow them. As he walked, he noticed a receptionist at her desk. She looked at him. He froze. This was the moment of truth. After a long awkward silence, the woman spoke up.

"May I help you?" She said in a typical monotone voice.

Hazard smiled. Perhaps, they we're going to accept him after all. Hazard walked up to the desk and opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes, you may. You see…"


	8. Chapter 8: The Bomber's Victims

**Chapter 8: The Bomber's Victims**

It came closer and closer, that flying metal blue carriage of death. Its Xylvanian logo shinned brightly in the rising sun. An ironic coincidence as many deaths we're about to occur, thanks to this flying metal bomber.

"Into the fort, now!" Buzz ordered. Buzz figured everyone would run inside the poorly constructed bomber shelter. He was right. By the tens, several Frontier and Tundran troops ran into the archway that was the shelter. He, Ace, Kyle, and Alice stood outside looking at the metal beast.

"What now?" Kyle asked worried.

"I've seen some assault vets take down a bomber before. Perhaps that should do the trick." Ace said.

"It's worth a try." Alice agreed.

"Very well then. I'll get the assault vets and tell them what to do. Buzz come with me. I believe you can motivate them more than I can."

Buzz smiled. It was a very brief and faint smile, but a smile nonetheless. Ace then ran inside the fort. Buzz quickly followed.

Inside several troops and vehicles we're bunched together inside the bombers. Ace could see that the Tundrans we're pushing the Frontier troops in order to get more room and vice-versa.

"Move out of the way, cowboy!" A Tundran flame vet spat.

"I knew we shouldn't of trusted you pigs." The Frontier in the cockpit of the last artillery unit, spat back.

Suddenly Buzz and Ace started to see bullets fly across the bomb shelter. It lasted for a brief second, but it claimed two lives. The Tundran flame vet and the driver of the artillery unit.

"That'll shut them up." A Frontier assault vet laughed.

No one else said anything. They were too busy gapping at the bomber approaching them. Ace and Buzz turned their heads back. They quickly made a surprised face and turned back to the troops.

"Listen and listen good," Buzz commanded. "The bomber can be taken down without an AA vehicle."

"What how?" The Frontier assault vet who just murdered his allies, inquired.

"You guys: Assault vets. I've seen them take down hundreds of vehicles, even fighters and Strato Destroyers. So, I want assault vets to exit the fort and take it down."

Nobody moved. They didn't want to…not yet. The bomber had opened its hatch. The packages of death dropped down.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Outside the fort, smoke rose. Could they have gotten Alice and Kyle? A scream was heard followed by the sounds of rolling. Suddenly, silence. Someone had died. A minute later, Kyle ran inside the fort.

"Ace," He shouted with a hint of fear and sadness in his voice. "They got Alice. She…she's dead."

Nobody spoke for a couple of seconds until Ace barked orders.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for!? Get out there and shoot that damn bomber down!"

Ace spoke with an intensity of a great leader…or a great dictator. No one could seem to tell. The Assault quickly rushed out of the bomb shelter, out of the fort, and began aiming high trying to pin down the bomber.

The bomber released its bombs again. When it was done dropping its load, no guns could be heard.

"No…" Ace said.

Ace quickly ran outside the base. There he saw the burning corpses of the 20 assault vets. The bomber had gotten them all in a single bombing run. Knowing that the bazooka, mortar and tank shells we're too slow, the flame and acid gas' short range, and how the rifle grunts bullets we're too weak to even damage the bomber, Ace knew one thing and one thing only.

They had failed.


End file.
